


Fighting

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fighting

“You are such a moron!” Ankh yelled angrily.

“I was just trying to get the medals!” Eiji answered.

“It’s not worth it if you die on me!”

“You only need me to get medals. I was doing what I’m here for.”

“Tch..you really are a moron, aren’t you?”

Eiji growled, “You yell if I don’t get medals, but you yell if I do something dangerous to get them. I don’t understand you!”

“You don’t have to understand me. Just follow instructions!”

Eiji growled again and shook his head. “I’m not a robot who just takes orders! If I see an opportunity, I’m going to take it.”

Ankh snarled and got in his face. “I will not let you put--mphffff…”

Eiji roughly kissed Ankh, pulling him even closer.

Ankh grabbed Eiji’s hair, talons digging into the man’s scalp as he kissed back harder.

Eiji pushed the bird Greeed back against the wall. 

Ankh smirked into Eiji’s mouth before groaning in pleasure.

Eiji ran his hands down Ankh’s chest teasingly.

Ankh broke the kiss. “Why don’t we fight somewhere else?” He smirked at Eiji’s face.

Eiji chuckled and pulled Ankh to the bed.


End file.
